Mobile devices have become a major mechanism of communication. Short Message Service (SMS) is one protocol for sending messages between users of mobile devices. Applications may also use SMS to send messages to users and/or other applications. However, mobile devices often use different carriers. And, SMS messages typically are sent over a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) or Public Telephone Switching Network (PTSN) via Gateway Mobile Switching Centers (GMSCs).
Sending messages between carriers often incurs extra costs and added complexity. Moreover, when users are roaming outside of their network (e.g., when traveling internationally), sending messages between carriers may also incur roaming fees. Additionally, an application developer may use a Short Message Service Center (SMSC) associated with an individual carrier to send messages to mobile devices associated with the individual carrier. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the current invention is directed.